Scouts in the Mysterious Play
by Eternal Flame
Summary: Destiny brings Yui and Amy to the same practice exams, where they meet and become friends. Serena and her friends know something's in the air when Yui, Miaka, and Taka suddenly rush off. Find out what happens!
1. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Prologue

Hiya, fanfic readers! Welcome to my fanfic, a crossover between my two most favorite anime, Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi! (Don't worry, Sakura, I still love you.) Anyway, this is my first crossover, so bear with me! Although this is set after the Galaxia battle, I only used the Inner Scouts. And I'm not very sure of the attacks of Sailor Moon during the Stars season... And let's pretend that Miaka decided to finish school before marrying Taka, k?  
(Oh, and my title's really lame!)  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play (Prologue)  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
"10 more minutes!"  
  
A blue-haired girl was in a classroom, bent over an exam paper with an intense look of concentration on her face. She was taking another practice exam, (Serena: ANOTHER ONE?!?!?) and had just finished. Chewing lightly on the eraser on the pencil, she began checking over it.  
  
Not too far away, another shorthaired, blond girl was checking over her exam. Her fingers were nervously playing around with the edge of her skirt. She lightly bit her lip anxiously.  
  
"Time's up! Please put your pencils down and stay seated as I come around to collect your papers," the man in the front said.  
  
Sighing heavily, Yui, the blond girl, looked around at the other students around her. She looked at the blue-haired girl.   
  
"She looks familiar... Oh, yeah! She came to all the other practice exams I've taken, too! Wow, Miaka's going to flip when she hears that there's another girl that takes as many exams as I do! I'll talk to her later."  
  
The man in the front interrupted her thoughts as he said, "We will have your scores up in an hour. Please stop by to see your scores."  
  
All the students pushed out of their chairs, and chattered with friends as the walked out into the hallway. Yui ran to catch up to the other girl, and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Hi! My name is Yui! I think I recognize you from all my other practice exams!"  
  
The girl turned around to face her. "Uhh... you know, I think you're right! I have seen you in all my practice exams, too! My name's Amy Anderson. My friend, Serena, is going to freak out when she hears that there's another girl that takes as many practice exams as I do!"  
  
Yui giggled. "That's exactly what Miaka would do! Oh, there she is now! Miakaaaa! Over here!" Yui waved her arms to attract Miaka's attention.  
  
She bounded over. "So, how was the exam? It must have been easy for you, right?"  
  
Yui smiled. "Miaka, you expect too much from me! No, it was hard! Oh, meet Amy Anderson. She's been to all my other practice exams, too!"  
  
Miaka gasped loudly. "WHAT?!?!?!?!? There's actually another girl that takes as many practice exams as Yui!"  
  
Amy and Yui merely laughed. "Hey, there are my friends! Come on, let's go meet them!" Amy said excitedly.  
  
Both group met halfway. Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Darien were all there.   
  
Amy wasted no time to introduce everyone to everyone. "Hi, you guys! This is Yui and Miaka. And this is Serena, the girl I was telling you about, Raye, Mina, and Lita. Oh, and that's Darien, Serena's boyfriend."   
  
Yui explained to them, "Amy and I have been to all the same practice exams. That's how we met!"  
  
Mina and Serena's eyes widened. Mina whispered to Serena loudly enough so everyone could hear, "I told you there'd be someone that took as many exams as Amy! You owe me 10 yen!"  
  
Amy giggled and said, "See, Yui? I told you Serena was like Miaka!"  
  
Raye smiled. "I bet that Miaka can't eat as much as Serena!"  
  
Serena, Lita, Mina, and Darien nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
Miaka retorted, "No one can eat as much as I can! Right, Yui?"  
  
Lita quickly said, "Hey, there's a delicious tea shop just around the corner! We can talk and eat there, then come back for Amy and Yui's scores!"  
  
Serena looked down at her stomach. "Good idea, Lita! I'm hungry!"  
  
Darien said amazingly, "But, but I just took you for a hamburger at McDonalds 10 minutes ago!"  
  
Serena looked at him, and simply said, "Darien, that was 10 minutes ago. I thought you knew me more than that!"  
  
Yui laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll treat you all."  
  
Raye sighed patronizingly, "Yui, you'll regret that."  
  
  
Many plates and cups later, Miaka and Serena were still frantically trying to outdo eachother. Everyone in the restaurant stared wide-eyed at them. Their friends just tried to ignore the flying bits of food and talk. (But, it's kind of hard to ignore a piece of chewed beef landing in your hair.)  
  
Mina screamed at them furiously, "EAT SLOWER!!! YOU TWO ARE EMBARRASSING US!!!"  
  
Both girls ignored her, and continued to gobble down whatever was edible.  
  
A teal-haired man approached the group. "Hi Miaka and Yui!"  
  
Miaka and Serena paused, and looked up. Serena had a spoon halfway to her mouth, and a slice of cake in the other hand. Miaka was in the middle of slurping down a noodle. Miaka immediately jumped up when she heard the man's voice.  
  
"TAKA!!! Why are you here?"  
  
Taka replied, "I applied for a job here a few days ago, so now I'm a cashier. I had a feeling that you'd visit sometime or another." Miaka hugged his arm tightly, so tightly that Taka had to grit his teeth.  
  
Yui said to the others, "Taka is Miaka's boyfriend, and has been for a long time."  
  
Serena immediately grabbed Darien around the neck, and glowered at Miaka and Taka. "Well, Darien's been my boyfriend since 2 years ago! Ha! See if you can beat that!"  
  
Sweatdrops appeared on everyone's heads.  
  
Raye commented, "Serena, I never knew you had that streak of stubbornness."  
  
Amy checked her watch, and said to Yui, "It's about an hour now. Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Sure! Taka, can you ring us up? I'll pay."  
  
Lita looked at her uncertainly. "Yui, are you really sure? I mean, we can pay part of it, too."  
  
Taka came back with a receipt in his hand. Yui looked at it, looked up at Lita, looked back down at the receipt hesitantly, and said, "Uh...I don't think I have enough money."  
  
  
Taka walked back to the school with them. Miaka was the first to get to the sheet of paper tacked onto a board. Reading it quickly, she exclaimed to the others, "Yui and Amy have the highest scores! Both have perfect 500's! It's a miracle!"  
  
Amy and Yui smiled at each other, and high-fived.   
  
  
Suddenly, Miaka gasped. A look of horror flashed across Miaka, Yui, and Taka's faces. They glanced at each other, terrified. Yui said quickly to the others, "Uh... I just remembered that I need to pick up something at the library. Right, Miaka and Taka?"  
  
They both nodded quickly, and with rushed good-byes, they ran off into the crowd of people on the sidewalk, towards the local library. The girls and Darien blinked and stared off after them. Raye had a troubled look on her face.  
  
"That was so rude! We were getting along fine, then they just sped off!" Mina huffed.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought that they were pretty nice, too!" Lita added.  
  
Serena moaned, "Miaka and I never finished our eating contest.  
  
Darien sighed, and replied, "Serena, that's a contest that will never end."  
  
Raye said nothing. Images of what she had seen in her fire readings that morning flashed through her mind. An ancient Chinese palace... a bandit...shadows of terror and evil...poor villages being destroyed...all in a place that she knew couldn't exist in this modern time. And she sensed evil, terrible evil, more powerful than any villain they, as Scouts, had battled before. Yet she sensed nothing wrong in Tokyo. What did it mean? Did something go wrong in her fire readings? And...she sensed that Yui, Miaka, and Taka knew what and where that evil was.  
  
She said quietly, "You guys, I don't think it had anything to do with rudeness or anything like that."  
  
Mina asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, um, I could be wrong, you know...but I've been getting these weird fire readings lately. There's this ancient Chinese village and palace being destroyed by these shadowy monsters, and, and then I see a giant red phoenix, then a bandit and a monk fighting off the monsters..."  
  
"What does that have to do with Miaka and them?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hold on, Amy. I'll get to that. You see, I haven't sensed any evil around here for a while, so I thought I must have been wrong. That's why I didn't tell you guys. But, did you see that look of dread on those three's faces? I sort of sensed that they know where that place I saw was, and they knew something was wrong. They could be in trouble..." Raye trailed off.  
  
Lita looked worried. "Are you sure about all this? Something didn't go wrong while you were meditating, right?"  
  
Raye said sharply, "I've never made a mistake before!"  
  
Serena turned towards the direction where Miaka, Yui, and Taka ran off. "So you're saying that we should follow them?"  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
  
The group pushed past people, Darien leading the way. Serena looked genuinely concerned. She thought, "Miaka was so nice! I really hope Raye was wrong this time; I don't want them to get into any trouble!"  
  
They arrived at the library breathless, but Serena quickly regained her breath and went inside. She caught a glimpse of Taka's teal hair around the corner.  
  
"Come on! We're close!" Serena whispered to the others.  
  
  
Miaka pulled a dusty, old book off a shelf in a dark, deserted room. Blowing off the dust, she set it on a table where Yui and Taka were.  
  
"I feel really bad about leaving them like that..."  
  
Taka said impatiently, "Yeah, me too, but we have more important things!"  
  
Yui sat on the floor, thinking hard. Looking up at Miaka, she said, "Suzaku pulled you into the book last time, right?"  
  
Miaka nodded her head.  
  
"Well, that was when Konan was in danger, right? If Konan was in serious danger now, wouldn't Suzaku pull you in again?  
  
Pause.  
  
Taka bit his lip. "Well, all three of us couldn't have just imagined that feeling. We have to try to get in somehow!"  
  
Miaka opened the book to the first page, and stared at it, as if expecting some miracle to occur. Taka looked at it from over her shoulder. Yui held the other side.  
  
Miaka whispered in a desperate tone, "Please, Suzaku! Let us in!"  
  
Suddenly, a blinding red light filled the room, and Miaka, Yui, and Taka disappeared.  
  
Seeing the light through the window of the door, Serena screamed. Darien thrust open the door, and they saw Miaka, Yui, and Taka bending over a book, then they disappearing from sight.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screeched.   
  
She grabbed the book just as the light was fading away. The others hastily crowded around her.  
  
A second later, the book fell to the ground, open to the first page. There was no trace of anyone in that room.  
  
  
  
  
Like it so far? I, personally, am very proud of it. ^_^ Coming up next: The confused girls (and Darien) find themselves in an ancient Chinese village! What happened?  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yu, Shogakukan Inc., and...I don't know the animation company.  
E-mail me at steph040389@aol.com, or visit my website at www.geocities.com/stephanylin2000/index.html.  
  
  



	2. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part One

Here's the second part of my first crossover! In this one, the Scouts are stunned to find out that the landed in a book, of all places! I won't give anymore away, so just keep reading!  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
The book fell to the ground softly, open to the first page. There was no trace of anyone in the room.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Get of me!"  
  
"This really hurts, you know?"  
  
Miaka, Taka, and Yui had suddenly fallen straight from the clear blue sky onto a light-blue haired (who's hair, I might add, defies all law of gravity) young monk, who was clearly frazzled. An orange-haired freak was laughing hysterically at the monk, pointing his finger at them.  
  
"Heeheeheehee! At last! I'm not the one to get trampled on! Hahahaha! I told you, Chichiri, that one day I'd get even with you!!! Hahahaha!"  
  
Sweatdrops.  
  
Trying to untangle their entangled legs, Miaka fell over, flat on her face. Taka gently helped her up, and looked around. They had landed in a deserted ancient Chinese village. All the doors were closed, all the windows tightly shut. There were no signs of anyone living there except the five of them. Everything seemed wasted and rotted. Yet…something seemed familiar…  
  
"Chichiri, Tasuki? What happened here? This is the village where I was born, right?" he said in a flat, low voice.  
  
Miaka and Yui looked around at the barren village with worried eyes. Miaka turned her face up to Taka, whose face was a mask of fury.  
  
"T-Taka?"  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki, the orange-haired bandit, looked at eachother nervously.  
  
"Um, well, you see…"  
  
Before Chichiri could finish, they heard six different screams of six different voices. Tasuki looked up, and gasped. In a mere second, he stepped away from his spot and pushed Chichiri to where he used to be. He smiled.  
  
Bonk!  
  
Bang!  
  
Pow!  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that Tasuki set this all up, you know?"  
  
Nearby, Tasuki was clutching his stomach as he chortled. "I told you! Hahahahaha! You laughed at me last time, but see who's laughing now? HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
More sweatdrops.  
  
Yui gasped as she saw the six dazed faces lying on top of Chichiri. "Amy! Serena! Raye! Mina! Lita! Darien? How-what…why…huh???"  
  
Miaka rushed forward to pull them out. But, Miaka is and always will be Miaka. She pulled out Raye, who was on top of Chichiri but at the bottom of the pile of newcomers. Raye desperately tried to tell Miaka that it was okay, she didn't have to be first, but Miaka didn't pay any attention. With a mighty wrench, she jerked Raye out of the pile.   
  
"Owww!"  
  
"MIAKA!!!!!"  
  
"What? What did she do wrong?" (That would be Serena.)  
  
Sigh…  
  
Raye was massaging her arm tenderly, winching. However, she did notice where they were.  
  
"M-Miaka? Yui? Where-what…why…huh?"  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki stared with huge eyes at these strangely dressed people. Of course, Miaka and Yui dressed differently, but they were…well, there were only two of them. But, suddenly, six more come tumbling into their world! And that man…He was certainly different. Why, look at that hair, that pea-green jacket, those black, stiff pants…he was definitely a person to keep an eye on. But those girls were different. Chichiri sensed a marvelous power coming from them, so marvelous that it was frightening. Who were these people? Miaka, Yui, and Taka seemed to know them well enough.  
  
"Umm…well, welcome to the Universe of the Four Gods, everyone!" Miaka said brightly.  
  
Stare.  
  
"Uhhh…your point?" Mina asked dubiously.  
  
Yui, always the problem-solver, turned to Chichiri and Tasuki, who were still gaping. "Can you take us to the Konan Palace? Maybe we can talk there. It's not as deserted as this place, I hope."  
  
"No, not yet. But if things still continue like they are now, all of Konan and Kutou will be deserted and bleak, you know," Chichiri sighed.  
  
Bluntly, Tasuki asked, "Who are these new freaks?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! You dare call us freaks? Including me? Me, Mina, the beautiful? Me, Mina, who is the most popular girl in Tokyo?"Mina literally exploded.  
  
Lita giggled nervously. "Don't mind her. She gets…emotionally upset." Privately, Lita thought that that bandit-looking guy was pretty cute. In fact, he reminded her of her old boyfriend…  
  
Taka explained to Tasuki, "These are our friends from our world. I'd really like to know how you got here…"  
  
The girls gasped. " 'OUR WORLD'?????"  
  
Darien said in his smooth voice, "I think you ought to know who we really are. Right, girls?"  
  
Amy nodded. "I guess you guys have had your share of abnormal stuff, if this is a new world. You seem at home here."  
  
Serena closed her eyes, feeling the secret energy she had bubble up inside her. Determinedly, she shot up her hand and shouted, "Moon Crisis Make-Up!"  
  
On cue, the others shot up their hands, too.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
The others gasped as they tried to shield the blinding light from their eyes. When the light seemed to be gone, they looked around cautiously.  
  
Miaka squealed. "IT'S SAILOR MOON!!!!!!"  
  
In place of the five school girls and one man were five Sailor Scouts and one Tuxedo Mask. (There'll always only be one like him! ^. ~) Each of their heads were held up high, each of their backs were straight and tall.   
  
"That's right, Miaka! I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Venus and the awesome and popular idol, Sailor V!"  
  
POW!! Venus giggled nervously, with Jupiter's fist on her head.  
  
"And Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means y-…er…uh…not you…but, um…"  
  
Tuxedo Mask quickly came to her aid. "But whoever ruined this prosperous village!"  
  
The other Scouts nodded their heads energetically.  
  
Yui and Miaka were staring at the Scouts with adoring eyes. "Wow! I've dreamed of meeting the Scouts for so long! They're so cool!"  
  
Venus chirped happily, "Especially me, right?"  
  
Jupiter sighed, and pulled her away by the ear.  
  
Yui looked at Mercury. "Well, I guess we can tell you who we are then…but lets go to the palace first."  
  
Tasuki stood there gaping at the short skirts. What kind of uncivilized freaks were these people? He snuck a peek at Tuxedo Mask. He instantly hated him. Tasuki didn't exactly know why, but he just did. There was something about the cape that unnerved him.  
  
Chichiri stuttered, "I-uh, well, I think th-that you people should, uh, change back to your…normal clothing, you know? It would really attract too much attention, you know?"  
  
  
They arrived at the palace entrance. Raye stared at it with reverance shining in her eyes. It was such a magnificent building. The Cherry Hill Temple could fit into it at least 100 times! This was the palace she saw in her meditation…  
  
The guards recognized Chichiri and Tasuki, and let the group in. They stared wide-eyed at the passing strangers.  
  
Their footsteps echoes were the only sound they could hear. The six foreigners were puzzled about where they were and how and why, but no one was as curious as Serena. (Then again, no one ever was or will be.)  
  
"Hey, Miaka? So, where exactly are we? Uh, besides the Universe of the Three Geese or whatever…"  
  
Tasuki spun around so suddenly that Serena bumped into him. His face was contorted with rage. "You are as dumb as you look, aren't you? It's the Universe of the Four Gods!!!!!!"  
  
Darien approached with a cold look in his eyes. "Don't ever call Serena dumb, within or not within my hearing." The way he said it sent goosebumps up Tasuki's spine. What right did this punk have to talk to him like that?  
  
Taka, quickly sensing trouble, said, "Relax, you guys! Serena, right now you're in the city Konan, in the Konan palace. You have traveled between the world as we know it into a "book" world, in the book The Universe of the Four Gods. It's really complicated, we'll tell you after-"  
  
Miaka interrupted excitedly. "After we eat!!!"  
  
Serena squealed happily, and the two of them sped off into the hallway, leaving the rest of them with sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
  
Serena and Miaka were gobbling down yet more food. (With bits and pieces flying round everywhere…) The others merely picked at their food. Chichiri and Tasuki were amazed that there was another mortal that could eat as much as Miaka. These other-world people…they keep surprising you! Non-stop!  
  
After a long while, Miaka slowed down, and Serena followed suite. Finally, they were only pecking at the crumbs left. Serena looked at Miaka, and they said simultaneously, "Truce." (Wow! They're actually full for once!)  
  
Amy leaned forward on the table. "So, do we get to hear about this mysterious place?"  
  
Yui nodded. "Well, I guess it's the perfect time since the emperor is still out…We should have enough time before he comes back."  
  
Miaka began. "You see, Yui managed to drag me to the National Library one day…"  
  
Minutes became hours as Miaka, Yui, Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki unwove their tale of love, friendship, and betrayal. Soon the sun set, and candles were brought in. Their audience listened, mesmerized. It was a tale not unlike their own, yet so complicated. They went through so much…but perhaps it was worth it. Finally, Miaka finished it off. "Taka came back to our world after he recovered his memory, and so, just about a week after we left the book, we met you guys."  
  
Yui added on, "Time is different here than in the real world. About 2 hours back home is 3 months over here."  
  
There was a long pause as each person thought his or her own thoughts.  
  
Finally, Taka broke the silence. "Well, what about you people? I've only seen Sailor V on video games and stuff, and occasionally I hear about the rest of the Scouts in the newspaper."  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki: Huh?  
  
Raye smiled. "It's a modern world thing."  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki: Aaahhh!  
  
Serena smiled up at Darien lovingly. "I guess our story's similar to yours. We've been separated, killed, and reborn, only to find eachother again."  
  
Darien continued, "I first met Serena in our world when we were outside, walking, although I had seen her in dreams many times. She had crumpled a test that she got a 30% on…"  
  
Serena blushed as Miaka giggled.  
  
"Anyway, it bounced off of my forehead. After that, we always seemed to cross paths. I always teased her, made fun of her, stuff like that…"  
  
And their adventure unraveled before their amazed friends. To Chichibi and Tasuki, it all seemed unbelievable and fake. Yet, Miaka, Yui, and Taka sensed that every word they said was true. It was well past midnight when the six of them finished their story with, "When Galaxia was pure again, we never had any trouble after that."  
  
Chichiri sighed. "This is all kind of hard to believe, you know?"  
  
Lita stood up menacingly. "Oh, so you think we lie? Because Sailor Scouts don't lie, you know?" The "you know" she tagged on was really too much for Chichiri. He thought that those modern girls needed to be taught where their place was, and they shouldn't get so proud and egotistical about it.  
  
Taka looked troubled. "Do any of you know how long we've waited yet?"  
  
Amy caught on. "The emperor hasn't arrived yet?!? It must be midnight by now!"  
  
Chichiri gasped as he sensed the evil. "Th-they're here!"  
  
Taka knew what he meant, and immediately sprang up from his seat. "Sailor Scouts, we need your help now!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
Heeheehee! Cliffhanger! Now you'll have to wait for the next part in two weeks! Aren't I cruel!   
  
Next time: The Suzaku Seishi get to see how powerful the Scouts really are!  
  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yu, Shogakukan Inc., and some animation company that I don't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Scouts in the Mysterious Play-Part Two

Here's the third installment of Scouts in the Mysterious Play! This time: The first battle of many with the Suzaku Seishi and the Sailor Scouts against their new enemy!!   
  
Oh, and whenever I refer to the Sailor Scouts, I mean the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play (Part Three)  
  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
  
Taka sprang up from his seat as he, too, sensed the evil. "Sailor Scouts, we need your help now!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts dashed out into the palace grounds seconds after they transformed. Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki were battling a group of evil-looking creatures. The Seishi were having trouble landing their attacks since the creatures were so swift. They were like fleeting shadows, here one moment, there the next. They smiled impishly, as if they were just toying with the warriors. Taka's ogre sign shined brightly on his forehead, indicating frustration and anger. Miaka and Yui were hiding in a corner of the palace, and seemed to be talking to the air.. The Scouts, however, had no time to notice that. Instinctively, Sailor Moon's went into her famous speech mood.  
  
"You there! You dare attack innocent and defenseless villages? Really, that's a cowardly thing to do! I'm here to undo it all, because I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
…  
  
The evil enemies didn't seem to notice, or Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed. "Sailor Moon, I really don't think they care that you're the 'champion of love and justice'".  
  
Jupiter was the first to fight. Taking advantage of the moment, she let her energy flow to her hands. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Mercury added her attack, and aimed at a creature that was charging towards Tasuki's unprotected back. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Startled, the Suzaku Seishi stared as two of the enemies screamed and disappeared. Taka quickly kicked in his kung-fu style two others, while Tasuki used his flame fan thingy to burn a few of them. No matter how many they destroyed, more kept appearing.   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" (That's Tuxedo Mask's attack in the Sailor Moon manga.)  
  
One after one, they were killed. One after one, more appeared.  
  
Tasuki yelled out to them what they all knew, "They keep coming! Whatever we throw at them is useless!"  
  
Mercury turned towards Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, we need your power! Maybe you can destroy them all at once!"  
  
She nodded, and closed her eyes. Calmly, she lifted her Moon Rod, and yelled, "Moon Gorgeous…Meditation!"  
  
A huge ball of energy light was thrown towards the monsters. Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki swiftly jumped out of the way, but the creatures, who were startled at the arrival of the new warriors, weren't quick enough. Their mouths hung open in pain, agony, and surprise. Then, they were gone.  
  
Chichiri looked around. "I don't sense them anymore. You Sailor Scouts did a good job, you know?"  
  
Tasuki and Taka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uhhh…we don't need to pay you, do we?" Taka asked hesitantly.  
  
Miaka came forward with a sweatdrop, and punched Taka playfully. "Don't mind him, he's just obsessed with getting money."  
  
Tuxedo Mask breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, I thought we'd never beat them!"  
  
Taka looked towards a faraway tree, and a look of surprise and joy spread across his face. "Nuriko! I've been wondering how long it would take for you to get here!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked in that direction. Up, down, all around…who was Taka talking to?  
  
Chichiri smiled gleefully. "Nuriko! Where's Hotohori? Meet our new friends and allies! They're the Sailor Scouts, you know?"  
  
More blinks and stares from the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Mars murmured to Sailor Moon, "It must be a book world thing."  
  
Tasuki overheard her, and said loudly. "Nope! It's just a Suzaku Seishi thing."  
  
Taka explained. "We can see Nuriko, but you can't because you're not a Suzaku Seishi. Nuriko died a long time ago when she battled a Seiryuu Seishi."  
  
Mercury murmured, "They told us all of that, but not this!"  
  
"Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko also died during the Battle between Konan and Kutou. What we see and hear are sort of like…ghosts of the original people. Nuriko here is a-"  
  
"GAY CROSSDRESSER!" Miaka interrupted mischieviously.  
  
The Sailor Scouts just stared even harder.  
  
Miaka looked shame-faced as Nuriko's spirit yelled at her.  
  
Tasuki continued, "Anyway, Nuriko is a gay crossdresser, thank you Miaka, and was the strongest of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
"AND SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HOTOHORI, THE EMPEROR!" she giggled teasingly. Then she gasped. "Wait, wait Nuriko! Don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean! Come on, I was just teasing you! I'm sorry!"  
  
Stare, stare, blink, blink.  
  
  
  
Back in the palace, the new emperor that followed Hotohori,Boushin, still hadn't come home, or his mother. Taka looked troubled, and paced back and forth through the hallway. The Sailor Scouts had returned to their normal outfits, and were given a tour of the palace by Miaka and Yui. Tasuki leaned against one of the pillars in the hallway Taka was in, and thought about what was going on. Chichiri had disappeared into his kasa to find the emperor. No one was in the mood to sleep.  
  
Raye gazed at the beautiful architecture around her. She had been to many famous and beautiful temples in Japan, but none of them were even close to this palace's beauty. Her long silky hair swept behind her as she fell behind the group unconsciously. Noticing a room that seemed to send out sparkling light, she approached it. Looking around cautiously to make sure no one would scream at her if she went in, Raye stepped softly inside.   
  
Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group didn't notice Raye's absence. Serena admired the palace around her, but was more conscious of her rumbling stomach. Amy and Yui discussed academic goals for the real world. Miaka cheerfully explained the more intricate details of the Universe of the Four Gods to Lita, Mina, and Darien. The girls seemed to be more fascinated in the Suzaku Seishi (who were all male) than the actual story. It was Serena who first noticed that Raye was missing.  
  
"Raye, remember that fire reading you told us about?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Raye?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Serena looked frantically around. There was no trace of the gorgeous raven-hairead living goddess anywhere! (Teehee! I did that just for you, Kristin!) Serena began to panick.  
  
"WHERE'S RAYE?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she screeched.  
  
Darien looked around. "Don't worry, she probably got so caught up in this building that she got lost. She has to be in this palace somewhere. Raye has a lot of sense."  
  
Miaka ran down the hall, and said to the others, "I'll get Taka to start a search!"  
  
She ran down the hallway, past a door should have been there. Should have.  
  
  
Another cliffhanger!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Chichiri finds the emperor, but where's Raye? (Sorry this one is so short.) I've tried to stick with the FY storyline, but it's near impossible the way I want this story to go! So, bear with me.   
  
As always, e-mail me comments of this at Steph040389@aol.com mailto:Steph040389@aol.com. And, the standard disclaimers… I don't need to go through those.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Thr...

Here's the fourth part at last! Okay, I never really planned this story out ahead of time, so it might get really weird...Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play (Part Four)  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
Miaka ran down the hallwat, past a door that should have been there. Should have.  
  
  
Chichiri disappeared and re-appeared from village to village in Konan, asking everyone whether his highness Boushin had been seen. Most people were already sound asleep in their beds under the starry night sky. Chichiri had to knock long and loud at their doors until, eventually, someone would peek through the window with sleepy eyes. The answer was always the same, "No, the emperor has not been seen in this village at all." Chichiri was beginning to get discouraged, and a little tired. No trace of the emperor was found!  
  
Finally, he arrived at a small, poor village that was made up of 10 broken down shacks. A few shrubs dotted the landscape, but that was it. No grass, no trees, no stores, only one dusty trail going through the houses. Chichiri saved this village for last. Boushin most likely wouldn't have set foot in a place like this, but it was always worth a try.   
  
Chichiri walked away from the trail to the first house. It was built with only a few slabs of wood. The roof was slanted, and patches of moonlight fell between the cracks. Chichiri couldn't even imagine living in a place like that. He knocked on the door loudly with his staff a few times. Finally, a harsh voice inside yelled, "Go open the door, fool! Now!"   
  
Chichiri was startled to see a little girl, who must have been no older than five, open the door timidly. Her hair was a flat black cut above chin length. She seemed lost in the mass of loose and rough clothes she wore. Her bare arms were red and swollen from whiplashes. But it was her eyes that really made Chichiri scared. They were large and brown, but seemed dead to him. No twinkle, no light, no hope at all; just emptiness. Chichiri, in all his years of traveling, had never seen anything like it.  
  
He bent down so that he was eye level with the girl who bent her head down shyly. Chichiri said gently, "Little girl, can you tell me whether his highness Boushin has been seen in this village at all today?" Chichiri smiled reassuringly.  
  
Hesitating, and looking back fearfully behind her into the darkness, the girl whispered timidly, "I-I can't tell you. G-Go to the people next door. They kn-know what you seek. Go now!" Those last two words she spoke suprisingly confidently. Chichiri blinked once or twice, then nodded.  
  
"Thank you. But, one more thing. How are you treated here?" This girl looked to weak and scared for his liking. As soon as she heard his question, she gasped, and her already wide eyes became larger. Whimpering, she shut the door quickly as the drunken voice screamed, "Who's there? Hurry up!"  
  
Chichiri stared at the door for a few seconds, and then turned around back to the trail. Turning his head towards the house next door, he noticed the door slowly opening. A shoe stepped out, then the bottom of a bright red silk robe. Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief. Boushin was found at last!  
  
  
  
  
Nothing could have prepared Raye for what she saw before her.  
  
A colossal phoenix, with wings that swept the floor and eyes that seemed to laugh at the world, towered over the girl. She gasped slightly as it seemed to get taller and her shorter. One single red feather softly drifted down to her hand. It bowed its head slightly.  
  
"Raye, I have been waiting for you."   
  
She jumped slightly when she heard the voice in her mind, yet the bird never opened its mouth. This must be...  
  
"I am pleased that you found me. Do not tell anyone of this meeting. We will meet again."  
  
And its wings were lifted, then its head craned upwards, and then Suzaku was gone in a swirl of red light.  
  
  
  
"Your Highness! Chichiri!"  
  
Chichiri appeared in the middle of the hallway where Taka and the others were. Boushin gasped as he realized that the Taka, the legendary Celestial Warrior was standing in front of him, smiling.   
  
"Y-You are Tamahome! You're just like I imagined you! You managed to come back to us! Praise Suzaku for keeping you safe!"  
  
Taka smiled. "You know, you look exactly like your father. The last time I saw you, you were still bald!"  
  
Chichiri added, "Yeah, and Tasuki tried to kill you, you know?"  
  
"Hey, you aren't supposed to tell him that! You wanna get fried?"  
  
Serena and Miaka suddenly rushed into the hallway, panting. "Has anyone seen Raye?" Serena said.  
  
Boushin stared. He had never seen anyone with such blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wait...didn't one of his subjects tell him long ago that the villain Nakago had fair hair and sapphire eyes as well? 'Hm...maybe I should get someone to keep an eye on her. 20 years have passed since the great war between Konana and Kutou, but Nakago and Tenkou followers could still be around. But then the Priestess seems to trust her...'  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Huh? Who? What?"  
  
"Has anyone seen Raye, the girl with the long black hair? She disappeared while we were showing the others around!" Miaka repeated.  
  
Behind them, Darien, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Yui appeared. "She's been missing for around an hour now."  
  
Boushin murmured to Chichiri, "So are these the people you said had landed in our world along with the Priestess?" Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Soldiers! Start an organized search immediately for the girl of the other world, Raye!" Boushin commanded regally.  
  
The soldiers, clad in thick armor, rushed off in groups to search every corner of the palace. His highness's word was law.  
  
  
In one blink, Suzaku disappeared. Raye leaned against the closest wall, and gradually slid down to the floor. Her mind was spinning with wild thoughts. Why had Suzaku wanted to see her, not Miaka or a Celestial Warrior? And why couldn't Raye tell anyone? "Okay, let me get this straight," Raye said out loud. "Suzaku is the god of Konan. Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku, and gained Suzaku's power. Taka was originally Tamahome, a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku. So are Tasuki and Chichiri. But I have no connection to Suzaku, except Miaka is my friend. So why would Suzaku want me???" She heaved a sigh. "I'll go back to the others, and then we'll see from there..."  
  
She stood up slowly, and brushed the dirt off of her skirt lightly. For the first time, she noticed where she was. (Besides a room.) It was small and cramped, although no furniture decorating the stone walled room. There was one solitary round window on one side, but that was it. It felt eerie...Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized why. There was no door!  
  
Frantically, she tried to remember where she had come from. "Okay, I sat down here after Suzaku appeared there... Then the door should be right here!" She tried to breath, but her throat wouldn't function right. "I don't sense anything evil... What's going on? Oh, please, Suzaku! Anyone, help! " She recklessly ran around the room, her hair flapping behind her, banging on the walls and screaming like mad. Finally, she realized that it wasn't going to work. Tears unwillingly formed in her eyes as she sat down on the ground once more. Breathing a little more calmly, the tears stopped, and her heart and mind calmed down. Her mind fell back into the serene meditation almost effortlessly. She had learned how to do this a while back without a fire before her. Images floated into her mind once again, images of Suzaku and Seiryuu, Miaka and Yui, the battle between Konan and Kutou. But then something stuck out from the rest, something she didn't understand. There were two separate Suzakus, one red and the other blue. They were mirror images of eachother except for the colors. It didn't make any sense,  
  
Still, no inspiration came to Raye as to how to get out of there. For the next 15 minutes, she continued to meditate. Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"Duh! I was thinking on Serena's level! Why didn't I see it sooner?  
  
She shot her hand up, and cried, "Mars Crystal Power!"   
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes, and felt the energy around her. "Mars...Flame...Sniper!!!" She aimed the flaming bow and arrow at the small glass window. With one eye shut, she let the arrow fly. The glass crashed, and the flames disappeared. Smiling triumphantly, Sailor Mars walked over to the hole in the wall. Careful not to touch the broken shards of glass, she peered outside. Once again, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.  
  
  
  
The girls decided to sleep the rest of the night although Raye still hadn't been found. Miaka and Taka had their own room, and so did Serena and Darien.  
  
Sighing, Serena plopped down on the bed. She rolled over on her stomach to gaze at Darien, who was staring out of the window. "Darien, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
Darien turned and smiled at her. "Nothing, really. It's just, well, I can't believe what's happened to us now, you know?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Yeah, just as unbelievable as finding out you're a past princess of a rock in space and future queen of the earth." Suddenly, she sat up. "Darien, do you think Raye's all right? She's not the type of person to go running off and scaring us."  
  
Darien walked over and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. Raye can take care of herself until we find her. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
The other girls spread out blankets and pillows in one of the bigger and empty rooms. Mina pulled out her bow and brushed her thick hair using a comb she borrowed. She couldn't help smiling although the atmosphere around her was very tense and depressing. Raye's missing appearance was like a hole in their lives. It didn't matter that she didn't contribute to the conversation much and that she was very reserved from the others. If she was missing, it didn't feel right.  
  
Of course, Mina desperately hoped that Raye would be found since Mina loved Raye as much as the other girls, but something else was on her mind. Grinning, she was glad no one could read her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Mina, whatcha thinking about?" Lita asked abruptly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Mina jolted. "N-nothing! What are y-you talking 'bout?"  
  
Yui walked up to her, winking. "C'mon, Mina, you don't have to hide it. You're thinking something that you don't want the rest of us to know, right?"  
  
Amy peered up from a book she was reading, and joined the group. They huddled around Mina with eager, mischievious eyes. Mina giggled nervously. "Uh...I have no clue what you're talking about! Seriously! You guys trust me, right? "  
  
No comments from the girls, except they crowded around Mina even more. She realized that it was hopeless. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you as long as you get out of my face!" Closing her eyes dreamily, she murmured, "It's a really hot guy."  
  
Amy shook her head sadly. "I should have known." She went back to reading her book, although glanced upwards at them every now and then.   
  
Lita only urged Mina onwards. "Who? Who? Tasuki? Boushin? A guy from our world?"  
  
Mina blushed even harder. "Er...none of them, really."  
  
While Lita thought about it, Yui suddenly burst out snickering. Lita turned to her curiously, and Mina cried, "Yui! You know? Don't tell Lita, please! It's going to be the end of my world! Oh, come on, Yui!"  
  
Suddenly, Lita realized who it could be. She snorted loudly. "You like Chichiri? His eyes aren't even open!"  
  
Yui giggled, "And his hair are defies gravity!"  
  
"And he's a monk!"  
  
"And his hair is blue!"  
  
Amy heard that last statement clearly and loudly. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Hehe... just kidding, Amy!"  
  
Amy arrowed her eyes dangerously, and pulled out her pillow. In a blink of an eye, the pillow hit Yui straight on the forehead. Scowling, she threw her pillow with all her strengh at Amy. Wait, hold that thought! The pillow somehow flew off course (or was the course set the right way?) and landed on Mina. She stood up menacingly, and threw her pillow up and over her head, and smiled evily as she stuck it volleyball-style at Amy. Soon, the girls were caught in a exhausting war of pillows, amid laughs and threats. If only Raye was there...  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! I'm working on two fanfics at once, so this will be going along slowly. Anyway, please review this! Suggestions are always welcome! (Suggestions, not flaming.)   
  
Always remember, Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Fou...

Here's the fourth part at last! Okay, I never really planned this story out ahead of time, so it might get really weird...Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play (Part Four)  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
Miaka ran down the hallwat, past a door that should have been there. Should have.  
  
  
Chichiri disappeared and re-appeared from village to village in Konan, asking everyone whether his highness Rokosho had been seen. Most people were already sound asleep in their beds under the starry night sky. Chichiri had to knock long and loud at their doors until, eventually, someone would peek through the window with sleepy eyes. The answer was always the same, "No, the emperor has not been seen in this village at all." Chichiri was beginning to get discouraged, and a little tired. No trace of the emperor was found!  
  
Finally, he arrived at a small, poor village that was made up of 10 broken down shacks. A few shrubs dotted the landscape, but that was it. No grass, no trees, no stores, only one dusty trail going through the houses. Chichiri saved this village for last. Rokosho most likely wouldn't have set foot in a place like this, but it was always worth a try.   
  
Chichiri walked away from the trail to the first house. It was built with only a few slabs of wood. The roof was slanted, and patches of moonlight fell between the cracks. Chichiri couldn't even imagine living in a place like that. He knocked on the door loudly with his staff a few times. Finally, a harsh voice inside yelled, "Go open the door, fool! Now!"   
  
Chichiri was startled to see a little girl, who must have been no older than five, open the door timidly. Her hair was a flat black cut above chin length. She seemed lost in the mass of loose and rough clothes she wore. Her bare arms were red and swollen from whip lastes. But it was her eyes that really made Chichiri scared. They were large and brown, but seemed dead to him. No twinkle, no light, no hope at all; just emptiness. Chichiri, in all his years of traveling, had never seen anything like it.  
  
He bent down so that he was eye level with the girl who bent her head down shyly. Chichiri said gently, "Little girl, can you tell me whether his highness Rokosho has been seen in this village at all today?" Chichiri smiled reassuringly.  
  
Hesitating, and looking back fearfully behind her into the darkness, the girl whispered timidly, "I-I can't tell you. G-Go to the people next door. They kn-know what you seek. Go now!" Those last two words she spoke suprisingly confidently. Chichiri blinked once or twice, then nodded.  
  
"Thank you. But, one more thing. How are you treated here?" This girl looked to weak and scared for his liking. As soon as she heard his question, she gasped, and her already wide eyes became larger. Whimpering, she shut the door quickly as the drunken voice screamed, "Who's there? Hurry up!"  
  
Chichiri stared at the door for a few seconds, and then turned around back to the trail. Turning his head towards the house next door, he noticed the door slowly opening. A shoe stepped out, then the bottom of a bright red silk robe. Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief. Boushin was found at last!  
  
  
  
  
Nothing could have prepared Raye for what she saw before her.  
  
A colossal phoenix, with wings that swept the floor and eyes that seemed to laugh at the world, towered over the girl. She gasped slightly as it seemed to get taller and her shorter. One single red feather softly drifted down to her hand. It bowed its head slightly.  
  
"Raye, I have been waiting for you."   
  
She jumped slightly when she heard the voice in her mind, yet the bird never opened its mouth. This must be...  
  
"I am pleased that you found me. Do not tell anyone of this meeting. We will meet again."  
  
And its wings were lifted, then its head craned upwards, and then Suzaku was gone in a swirl of red light.  
  
  
  
"Your Highness! Chichiri!"  
  
Chichiri appeared in the middle of the hallway where Taka and the others were. Boushin gasped as he realized that the Taka, the legendary Celestial Warrior was standing in front of him, smiling.   
  
"Y-You are Tamahome! You're just like I imagined you! You managed to come back to us! Praise Suzaku for keeping you safe!"  
  
Taka smiled. "You know, you look exactly like your father. The last time I saw you, you were still bald!"  
  
Chichiri added, "Yeah, and Tasuki tried to kill you, you know?"  
  
"Hey, you aren't supposed to tell him that! You wanna get fried?"  
  
Serena and Miaka suddenly rushed into the hallway, panting. "Has anyone seen Raye?" Serena said.  
  
Boushin stared. He had never seen anyone with such blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wait...didn't one of his subjects tell him long ago that the villain Nakago had fair hair and sapphire eyes as well? 'Hm...maybe I should get someone to keep an eye on her. 20 years have passed since the great war between Konana and Kutou, but Nakago and Tenkou followers could still be around. But then the Priestess seems to trust her...'  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Huh? Who? What?"  
  
"Has anyone seen Raye, the girl with the long black hair? She disappeared while we were showing the others around!" Miaka repeated.  
  
Behind them, Darien, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Yui appeared. "She's been missing for around an hour now."  
  
Boushin murmured to Chichiri, "So are these the people you said had landed in our world along with the Priestess?" Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Soldiers! Start an organized search immediately for the girl of the other world, Raye!" Boushin commanded regally.  
  
The soldiers, clad in thick armor, rushed off in groups to search every corner of the palace. His highness's word was law.  
  
  
In one blink, Suzaku disappeared. Raye leaned against the closest wall, and gradually slid down to the floor. Her mind was spinning with wild thoughts. Why had Suzaku wanted to see her, not Miaka or a Celestial Warrior? And why couldn't Raye tell anyone? "Okay, let me get this straight," Raye said out loud. "Suzaku is the god of Konan. Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku, and gained Suzaku's power. Taka was originally Tamahome, a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku. So are Tasuki and Chichiri. But I have no connection to Suzaku, except Miaka is my friend. So why would Suzaku want me???" She heaved a sigh. "I'll go back to the others, and then we'll see from there..."  
  
She stood up slowly, and brushed the dirt off of her skirt lightly. For the first time, she noticed where she was. (Besides a room.) It was small and cramped, although no furniture decorating the stone walled room. There was one solitary round window on one side, but that was it. It felt eerie...Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized why. There was no door!  
  
Frantically, she tried to remember where she had come from. "Okay, I sat down here after Suzaku appeared there... Then the door should be right here!" She tried to breath, but her throat wouldn't function right. "I don't sense anything evil... What's going on? Oh, please, Suzaku! Anyone, help! " She recklessly ran around the room, her hair flapping behind her, banging on the walls and screaming like mad. Finally, she realized that it wasn't going to work. Tears unwillingly formed in her eyes as she sat down on the ground once more. Breathing a little more calmly, the tears stopped, and her heart and mind calmed down. Her mind fell back into the serene meditation almost effortlessly. She had learned how to do this a while back without a fire before her. Images floated into her mind once again, images of Suzaku and Seiryuu, Miaka and Yui, the battle between Konan and Kutou. But then something stuck out from the rest, something she didn't understand. There were two separate Suzakus, one red and the other blue. They were mirror images of eachother except for the colors. It didn't make any sense,  
  
Still, no inspiration came to Raye as to how to get out of there. For the next 15 minutes, she continued to meditate. Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"Duh! I was thinking on Serena's level! Why didn't I see it sooner?  
  
She shot her hand up, and cried, "Mars Crystal Power!"   
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes, and felt the energy around her. "Mars...Flame...Sniper!!!" She aimed the flaming bow and arrow at the small glass window. With one eye shut, she let the arrow fly. The glass crashed, and the flames disappeared. Smiling triumphantly, Sailor Mars walked over to the hole in the wall. Careful not to touch the broken shards of glass, she peered outside. Once again, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.  
  
  
  
The girls decided to sleep the rest of the night although Raye still hadn't been found. Miaka and Taka had their own room, and so did Serena and Darien.  
  
Sighing, Serena plopped down on the bed. She rolled over on her stomach to gaze at Darien, who was staring out of the window. "Darien, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
Darien turned and smiled at her. "Nothing, really. It's just, well, I can't believe what's happened to us now, you know?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Yeah, just as unbelievable as finding out you're a past princess of a rock in space and future queen of the earth." Suddenly, she sat up. "Darien, do you think Raye's all right? She's not the type of person to go running off and scaring us."  
  
Darien walked over and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. Raye can take care of herself until we find her. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
The other girls spread out blankets and pillows in one of the bigger and empty rooms. Mina pulled out her bow and brushed her thick hair using a comb she borrowed. She couldn't help smiling although the atmosphere around her was very tense and depressing. Raye's missing appearance was like a hole in their lives. It didn't matter that she didn't contribute to the conversation much and that she was very reserved from the others. If she was missing, it didn't feel right.  
  
Of course, Mina desperately hoped that Raye would be found since Mina loved Raye as much as the other girls, but something else was on her mind. Grinning, she was glad no one could read her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Mina, whatcha thinking about?" Lita asked abruptly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Mina jolted. "N-nothing! What are y-you talking 'bout?"  
  
Yui walked up to her, winking. "C'mon, Mina, you don't have to hide it. You're thinking something that you don't want the rest of us to know, right?"  
  
Amy peered up from a book she was reading, and joined the group. They huddled around Mina with eager, mischievious eyes. Mina giggled nervously. "Uh...I have no clue what you're talking about! Seriously! You guys trust me, right? "  
  
No comments from the girls, except they crowded around Mina even more. She realized that it was hopeless. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you as long as you get out of my face!" Closing her eyes dreamily, she murmured, "It's a really hot guy."  
  
Amy shook her head sadly. "I should have known." She went back to reading her book, although glanced upwards at them every now and then.   
  
Lita only urged Mina onwards. "Who? Who? Tasuki? Boushin? A guy from our world?"  
  
Mina blushed even harder. "Er...none of them, really."  
  
While Lita thought about it, Yui suddenly burst out snickering. Lita turned to her curiously, and Mina cried, "Yui! You know? Don't tell Lita, please! It's going to be the end of my world! Oh, come on, Yui!"  
  
Suddenly, Lita realized who it could be. She snorted loudly. "You like Chichiri? His eyes aren't even open!"  
  
Yui giggled, "And his hair are defies gravity!"  
  
"And he's a monk!"  
  
"And his hair is blue!"  
  
Amy heard that last statement clearly and loudly. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Hehe... just kidding, Amy!"  
  
Amy arrowed her eyes dangerously, and pulled out her pillow. In a blink of an eye, the pillow hit Yui straight on the forehead. Scowling, she threw her pillow with all her strengh at Amy. Wait, hold that thought! The pillow somehow flew off course (or was the course set the right way?) and landed on Mina. She stood up menacingly, and threw her pillow up and over her head, and smiled evily as she stuck it volleyball-style at Amy. Soon, the girls were caught in a exhausting war of pillows, amid laughs and threats. If only Raye was there...  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! I'm working on two fanfics at once, so this will be going along slowly. Anyway, please review this! Suggestions are always welcome! (Suggestions, not flaming.)   
  
Always remember, Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Fiv...

I'm sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been so busy lately...Gomen! * bows low * Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play (I really have to change this title soon...)  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
Once again, when Sailor Mars looked through the single window she broke, her eyes couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
It was a bleak, desolate wasteland with bare tree limbs, dusty land, and ominous black clouds hanging heavy in the sky. It was nothing, nothing like what she had seen of the cheerful and bright village outside of the palace. And something didn't feel right, well, besides the fact that the landscape was totally different. She felt a slight evil karma vibrating in the air, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Taking a deep breath, she climbed through the window and fell softly onto the dirt ground below.   
  
" Oh my god!" she cried out.  
  
The palace behind her, empty room and all had disappeared. No wall, no window, no nothing.  
  
"This is too freaky. Wh-What's going on here...?" she whispered to herself. The words hung in the thick air.  
  
Taking another deep breath, she took a step forward. A trail lay ahead of her, twisting and turning, with no clear way to tell where it would lead.  
  
  
  
That morning, Serena and the others met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Of course, not even depression could stop Serena's appetite. (Or Miaka's...but everyone already knows that!)   
  
Boushin sat at the head of the table, and announced, "Please, everyone, eat as much as you like!"  
  
Serena and Miaka nodded simltaneously through mouthfuls of rice and food. Everyone at the table sweatdropped.   
  
The ghost of Nuriko sighed. "And I thought Miaka was the only bottomless pit alive..."  
  
Lita smiled at her. "Same here, only with Serena!"  
  
Half and hour later, the two "bottomless pits" were finally full. Plate after plate after plate had been polished off by both of them. Now, they sat back in their chairs contently.   
  
Boushin stood up and said, "I'll tell my guards to continue the search for Ms. Raye. I'll alert the village people of a missing girl as well. Meanwhile, maybe you would like a tour of Konan! After all, it's changed a lot since you last came, Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Miaka bounded up, exclaiming, "Yeah! And let's go visit Mt. Taikiyoku!" (spelling?)  
  
Taka sighed. "Do we really have to face that old hag? Believe me," he turned to the others, "Taiitsukun's gonna give you nightmares."  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars had been walking for what seemed like hours. A fog was settling in, making the frigid air seem even colder.   
  
"Damn these short skirts! Who designed them anyway?" Mars cursed under her breath.  
  
In the climax of her anger, she cried out, "Mars Flame Sniper!" and aimed her arrow towards the sky. (More like she didn't bother to aim at all...) Silence only answered her attack. Grumbling, she walked on. 'What did I think would happen anyway?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cry blasted from the skies, momentarily deafening Mars. A powerful gust of wind almost knocked her over. Evil laughs were heard all around her. Her eyes widened in fear when she looked up at the sky.  
  
The clouds were breaking apart, but not to reveal the blue sky. Instead, a black hole was appearing. It looked like a black never named, never seen before, swirling and churning in a wide, never-ending circle. Mars felt like she was falling-falling into the hole, and never landing.   
  
Gasping for breath, she tried to look up amidst the wild wind. Summoning all the courage she had within her, she feebly cried out, "I am Sailor Mars, Scout of Fire! I don't know who or what you are, but in the name of Mars, I will punish you!"  
  
Her only reply was more blasts of wind, and the circle enlargened. Gulping nervously, Mars stepped back hesitantly, and tripped over a tree root. She abruptly fell over, landing on her arms. More cackling laughs were heard all around her.  
  
Shutting her eyes, she thought to herself, 'Come on, Raye! You can do this! This is like all the other past experiences you've gone through, and you still survived, right? C'mon, girl, get up!'  
  
Obeying herself, she scrambled over onto her feet. Glaring at the midnight black disk in the sky, she felt energy like never before, and her fingers tingled with the power. Smiling confidently, she shouted out and attack that was only heard of in legends, "Mars Eternal Flame!!"   
  
~Note from author: Excuse the Eternal Flame part, I couldn't think of anything else!~  
  
Sailor Mars felt something shooting out from both hands as the wind swirled her wild black hair. A beam of pure fire charged towards the hole. Mars heard something like a gasp from the circle, and cries of surprise and fear from the forest. In one flash, the black hole was gone, and the clouds began clearing away.   
  
Sailor Mars stood there as a feeling of calm and serenity replaced the panic and dread. A single ray of sunlight fell upon her, giving full justice to her name, Raye. She sighed softly.   
  
'I did it! I actually achieved the legendary Mars Eternal Flame! I'm only, like, the 3rd person in history ever to accomplish that attack! It was so powerful... I wonder if Serena's moon power can match that!'  
  
Then she realized that the only way for her to tell and show the others was to find them first. Sighing again, but this time from reluctance, she trudged on ahead on the path.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the others had traveled to Mt. Taikiyoku through Chichiri's kasa. They landed in a beautiful mountain, with airy purple bubbles floating through the air and dancing streams running here and there. The Great War between Konan and Kutou had done no damage to the great mountain at all.  
  
Serena sighed softly. 'This, this is almost as gorgeous as Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom! Wow... This Taiitsukun person can't be that ugly if she lives in such a beautiful place!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a "face" with so many wrinkles it wasn't even funny popped right in front of Serena.   
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Serena jumped to Darien, cowering in his arms. "D-Darien, l-look over there and tell me that, that thing is a mirage!"  
  
Laughing nervously, Darien stared at Taiitsukun. "Uh, well, I, er, I hope and think that's a mirage!"  
  
Pow! Slap!  
  
Darien and Serena saw stars in their eyes as Taiitsukun calmly walked over to Miaka, smiling smugly. (Well, more liked waddled over to Miaka.)  
  
"I was expecting your arrival, Priestess of Suzaku. But I never expected these...unexpected visitors to come as well. Would you care to explain it all?"  
  
Miaka laughed nervously. "Hehehe...is it really all that bad? They, er, kinda got in by accident..."  
  
Taiitsukun closed her eyes, willing for patience. "Yes, Miaka, I know that. Would you care to tell me exactly how they got in?"  
  
Amy stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Taiitsukun-sama, it was all our fault. You see, we followed Taka, Miaka, and Yui into the library, and touched the book as soon as the light faded away. The next thing we knew was that we landed here, in the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"Hmph," was Taiitsukun's only reply. She turned to face Serena and Darien, who had recovered from the blow. Taiitsukun seemed to survey them quickly, then turned to Miaka again. "Well, it appears like they have pure hearts. Let's go to the palace."  
  
Before the others could even gasp, a flying carpet appeared from underneath them and took off. Serena shrieked and held onto Darien for dear life. Mina and Lita were giggling and peering out from the edge of the carpet. Miaka sighed and leaned against Taka. This was where part of her, a huge part of her, belonged.  
  
  
  
Personally, I like this chapter! ^.~ Please, please, pleeeeeeease review! I haven't gotten many reviews lately... * weep *  
  
Remember, Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon don't belong to me. Nuff said.  
  
Oh, and I promise more Mina/ Chichiri romance next time! Kinda forgot about it...hehehe.  



	7. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Six

I'm really getting into writing this... hehe. Okay, I've been reading my past chapters, and realize that I've left a few loose ends here and there. I'll try to remember to tie everything together! Enjoy!  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play  
By: Eternal Flame  
  
Sighing again, but this time from reluctance, Sailor Mars trudged on ahead on the path.  
  
She pondered the day's events over and over again in her mind, trying to organize and sort everything out. "We landed in the Universe of the Four Gods, met Tasuki and Chichiri, who, like Taka, are Celestial Warriors if Suzaku, and Miaka is the Priestess. Yui is the Priestess of Seiryuu, Suzaku and Konan's enemy. However, Suzaku defeated Seiryuu in the batttle between Konan and Kutou. But why would Suzaku...it was Suzaku, right? It had to be! What other red phoenix can talk to humans?? But then why would he want me? Why not Miaka or Chichiri, or someone... And there's that blue Suzaku. Isn't Suzaku red? Yeah...the Suzaku I saw was red, and the Celestial Warriors all have red symbols."  
  
Closing her eyes, she stopped in her tracks. Once again, she fell into the dream-like meditation trance, trying to find a deeper meaning within the vision of the two Suzakus.   
  
Minutes later, her eyes flew open, and grew wider and wider. She clutched her chest, trying to comprehend what she saw. Leaning helplessly against a nearby tree, her head bent down and her hair fell across her shoulders.   
  
"Th-That can't be! It's impossible!" she screamed in her thoughts.   
  
Looking up again, but this time with a determined look, she stood up. "I have to find my way back to Serena and the others!" she thought anxiously, and dashed off as fast as she could down the trail.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
At the palace in Mt. Taikyoku, Taiitsukun ushered the visitors in. Immediately, Nyan Nyan appeared.  
  
Miaka squealed, "Nyan Nyan! You're here! It's been so long!" The adorable and lovable little girl flew over to Miaka, braids flapping behind her. They joyfully hugged with identical wide smiles on their faces. Taka smiled a little bit at his love's happiness.   
  
Mina had been eyeing Chichiri for a while. He was so noble...so handsome...so adorable! She sighed softly, and girlishly flung her hair across her shoulder. His face was turned towards the mountains outside, giving Mina a good chance to see his profile. He didn't wear his mask that day, looking much older and more mature.   
  
Mina added on in her thoughts, "And sexier...what was Lita and Yui saying about Chichiri being such an ugly guy? He's pretty hot!"  
  
As if on cue, Chichiri turned his head to face Mina. She blushed and looked down at her lap while fiddling with the ends of her hair. He just smiled and turned towards Taiitsukun.   
  
"Taiitsukun, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Ms. Raye Hino, would you? She disappeared, so his majesty Boushin organized searches for her, you know? But we thought it would be faster just to ask you, you know?"  
  
"We did?" Miaka asked curiously.  
  
Yui scowled. "Yes, I think anyone with brains would have figured that out by now!"  
  
Serena just said, "Well, I didn't know either!"  
  
Nyan Nyan replied, "That's not your fault! You didn't know Taiitsukun had a big mirror to spy on everyone in the world!"  
  
Pow! Nyan Nyan broke a hole through the roof as Taiitsukuun walked towards the group.   
  
Lita asked cautiously, "Er, Taiitsukun? Wouldn't that, well, hurt the Nyan Nyan?"  
  
Taiitsukun merely replied, "I do it all the time. Oh, and about your friend, Raye. Follow me. Nyan Nyan, you stay here."  
  
Serena eagerly followed the woman. Miaka, remembering the first time she had followed Taiitsukun into that room to find out what happened to Yui, hesitated a little before Taka urged her in. The others were curious to see what was going on.   
  
An immense, perfectly round golden mirror stood in a room covered with white, regal cloth. It seemed to be floating and defying time and space. They all felt drawn into it, as if they were being sucked in.  
  
Taiitsukun closed her eyes, and said in a stately voice, "Show me what happened to the girl Raye when she disappeared in the Konan palace!"  
  
Miaka held her breath. This was so much like when she found out what happened to Yui that it scared her. Taka placed his arm around her comfortingly.   
  
Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, and Yui stared at the mirror with widening eyes, hoping to understand what was going on. Each had the same identical worried look. Chichiri and Tasuki stood behind them all.  
  
The mirror flickered on a bright, blinding yellow color, then flickered off. Again and again this happened. Suddenly, a piercing sound filled the room, making everyone shriek and cover their ears. Finally, it stopped, and a hazy grayish color covered the mirror.  
  
Taiitskun narrowed her eyes. "Someone must have taken the girl Raye into a dimension this mirror could not locate."  
  
Hesitantly, Mina asked, "Excuse me, Taiitsukun-sama, but what exactly is this mirror? I've never seen anything like it..."  
  
Taiitsukun replied, "This mirror keeps track of everything that happens in this universe, and I mean everything. I just need to ask it to show me an event, and it plays it back to me exactly how it happened. For example," she turned to the mirror again, "show me how these strangers from the other world arrived in Konan!"  
  
The mirror flickered on normally this time, and instantly replayed the scene of the six people falling on top of Chichiri.   
  
Serena nodded wisely, and said, "Ohh...like a VCR!"  
  
Miaka giggled, "Yep!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars ran down the trail, but her strength was failing. Gasping for breath, she stopped and bent over. Panting, she looked up at the trail ahead. It seemed to twist and turn forever, never stopping or showing any signs of ending. She bit her lip nervously. Who knew how long she could be running?   
  
She sat down in the middle of the dirt, and thought about her current situation. When she had meditated before, she sensed that this area was nowhere close to the Universe of the Four Gods. But then how did she get in this universe? And how could she get out? Everything seemed to be against her.   
  
In her previous meditation, she had seen the two Suzakus: one red and the other blue. There was no mistaking that the blue one was a Suzaku, Mars had sensed that too. There was just one thing that terrified her.  
  
The blue Suzaku was by no means an ally. It was worse than an enemy. It was deadly.   
  
It was the reincarnation of both Galaxia and Tenkou.  
  
In Suzaku's body.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Does this story seem really corny so far to you guys? I don't know where to go with it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi belong to their own ingenious creators. I'm just an insignificant fan. ^.~ Please review!  



	8. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Sev...

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm guessing that if you're reading this, you like my fic so far... *giggle* Thanks for putting up with me, everyone! Anyway, I'm done blabbing. Enjoy!  
By the way, when I say "Tokyo girls", I mean the five Sailor Scouts in, well, normal form.  
  
Scouts in the Mysterious Play  
By: Eternal Flame (EternalFlameMars@aol.com)   
  
  
The blue Suzaku was by no means an ally. It was worse than an enemy. It was deadly.   
  
It was the reincarnation of both Galaxia and Tenkou.  
  
In Suzaku's body.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Back at Mt. Taikyoku, the 5 Tokyo girls were sitting outside on the palace steps. Although the view was cheerful and brightening enough, it did nothing to lighten the tension. It had been a week since Raye disappeared. The only clue they had was that she was somewhere in another dimension, another world.   
  
Serena bit her lip and tears unwillingly began to leak out of her sapphire blue eyes. Lita put her arm around her comfortingly. Mina and Amy smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Come on, Meatball Head! Raye's not such a dumb clutz like you! She'd be able to find her way out of wherever she is, no problem," Mina tried to tease.  
  
It only brought Serena more sadness. "That's something R-Raye might have said," she murmured.  
  
Darien appeared behind them. "Hey, Buns! Can I join you girls?"  
  
Amy smiled up at him. "Well, I guess that won't be a problem."  
  
The six people sat quietly, all of them far away from home. The sun began to make its way down the sky, leaving the moon to rule over the night. Serena stared dreamily at it. Although they were in a totally different world, the sun still rose in the east and set in the west, and the moon was always there to shine comfortingly on her.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mars yawned widely in the blinking sunlight, then shivered. She had slept restlessly the night before. Not only was the problem of getting back to Miaka and the others bothering her, but also the frigid night air was getting to her. Once again, she heartedly wished for either longer skirts or pants instead of the fuku they were stuck in.  
  
She sat in the grass just thinking mild thoughts. Thoughts from her past life in the Moon Kingdom, her present life in Juuban as a Sailor Scout, and her current situation.  
  
She laughed to herself, "Really, how many times have I thought about being here? And how many times has it helped me at all?"  
  
Her laugh sounded a little depressed though. Sighing once again, she trudged on ahead down the skinny, winding trail.   
  
A few hours later, Mars stopped at a tree stump to take a short rest. This trail felt like it'd never stop...winding on, mocking her and her futile efforts. Was it really worth traveling? And what if it was the wrong way entirely? What if she would never see Serena, Mina, Chad, Grandpa...  
  
'Stop it, Raye! You know better than to think like that! You will find them! Everything always turns out happily ever after for you! Besides, you have the Mars Eternal Flame by your side! Everyone knows that that's a sign of good luck and fortune!' she scolded herself in her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, a warm rush of air breezed by her. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the flapping of a bird's wings. The sound of tinkling bells floated through the wind. Mars gasped as she sensed an obvious presence.  
  
Suzaku was there.  
  
Mars stood still, feeling the wind brush by her skin. She sensed him everywhere, and yet he wasn't in sight. Her black hair flew around her, dancing with the wind of Suzaku. Yet where was he? She looked up again, searching the skies and treetops. His body energy was getting stronger and clearer.   
  
'Fear not, Sailor Mars.'  
  
She gasped. It was that same voice, that same feeling as the last time she met Suzaku. He was talking through her mind, yet was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Half-whispering, she murmured, "S-Suzaku? Is that you?"  
  
Once again, a strong voice passed through her mind, 'Yes. Trust me, Mars, I will not do you any harm.'  
  
Her head felt confused and cluttered. Breathing heavily, she asked into the wind, "How did you know who I was? How did I get here? What's going on?" The last question was spoken desperately and fearfully.  
  
Directly in front of her, a swirl of red light and glitter fell from the sky. The light began to take shape until it formed the shape of Suzaku. It was the exact image of what Mars had seen in the room in the palace.  
  
'I will explain everything once we get there. First of all, do you trust me?' the voice asked.  
  
Mars didn't know what to say. Was this the real Suzaku, the one who had led Miaka into the Universe of the Four Gods? Or was it the Suzaku that she had seen in her meditation, the blue one that was the reincarnation of Galaxia and Tenkou? What was she supposed to answer?  
  
Hesitantly, she said, "I, well, I guess I do." Instantly, she regretted those words.  
  
Suzaku smiled reassuringly. Spreading its wings, it replied, 'Climb on me, then. I'm taking you to a place where only I can enter."  
  
Sailor Mars bit her lip anxiously, then stepped towards the bird. He impatiently motioned his wings for her to climb on. Reluctantly, she approached him, and struggled to straddle her legs across Suzaku's wide back. Immediately, his wings spread open and flew off with Mars clutching his neck for dear life.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Heehee! Cliffhanger! Sorry this one's so short! I promise a longer one next time! Oh, and remember to review this fic!  
Remember, Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me. (I don't have the talent... *sob*) Nuff said.  



	9. Scouts in the Mysterious Play - Part Eig...

I'm so sorry I've been procrastinating! Schoolwork, friends, anime, manga, and forums... they're all taking up my time! But I'll try to make this part extra good to make up for it!  
And since I'm not too clear on the Stars episodes, I might have a few things wrong. Bear with me here...  
  
The Scouts in the Mysterious Play: Part 8  
By: Eternal Flame (EternalFlameMars@aol.com)  
  
'I will explain everything once we get there. First of all, do you trust me?' the voice asked.  
  
Hesitantly, she said, "I, well, I guess I do." Instantly, she regretted those words.  
  
Sailor Mars bit her lip anxiously, and then stepped towards the bird. He impatiently motioned his wings for her to climb on. Reluctantly, she approached him, and struggled to straddle her legs across Suzaku's wide back. Immediately, his wings spread open and flew off with Mars clutching his neck for dear life.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Silently praying over and over again to land on the ground in one piece, Mars clung tightly to Suzaku's back as they soared over lush, green, forest canopies, a few run-down villages, and barren deserts. She was beginning to have even stronger doubts as to what Suzaku was taking her.   
  
But as soon as she opened her mouth to ask the phoenix, it turned its head around to face her. "We're almost there. Be patient."  
  
Mars looked at Suzaku with first a puzzled face, then sighed. She thought to herself, "Great, so I'm stuck with a bird that reads minds."  
  
10 minutes later, Suzaku softly landed in a clearing in the forest. A calm and quiet brook flowed softly beside them. The only sounds that could be heard were the brook and the girl and bird's movements. Not even a gentle wind dared blow through there.  
  
Sailor Mars's stern voice broke the stillness. "Suzaku, well, if you are Suzaku, tell me again where we are."  
  
Suzaku turned towards Mars with a sorrowful look. "This is going to be hard for me to explain. I took you to this secluded place because no one can follow me. We have a very limited time, so don't interrupt me." Mars looked at him curiously.  
  
"You know about how Taka regained his memories as Tamahome and how Miaka and Taka defeated Tenkou. After that, everyone in the four kingdoms and the gods thought all was well again. But Tenkou wasn't completely defeated. My theory is this: When humans die, no matter from what dimension or universe they are in, they end up in one place. Some call it the after world, some call it heaven, it doesn't really matter. The point is, that's where Tenkou went.   
  
"In another world, your world I believe, Galaxia became pure. You Scouts believed that Chaos had been destroyed. Although Chaos had no human form, it still ended up in the after world. Chaos was still ambitious for power. Tenkou was thirsting for revenge on the Suzaku Seishi. So, they joined together to find a way to get back to reality."  
  
Mars looked at Suzaku quizzically. "But what does that have to do with bringing me here?"  
  
Suzaku quickly said, "Please, don't interrupt me! I'll get to that in a moment! So Tenkou and Chaos joined together. The only way they could get back to reality was to be reincarnated into some being in the dimension they wanted to be in, which turned out to be this dimension. So they somehow managed to be reincarnated into this world, and the first being they could reincarnate into..." Suzaku paused hesitantly, "was me."  
  
Mars's first reaction was numbness. She had been talking and riding on an enemy! Then she jumped back from the bird, ready to unleash her attacks when necessary. Suzaku took all this in quickly, and sighed.  
  
"I anticipated this much. But let me finish my story. The reincarnation wasn't completely successful. They haven't taken complete control over my body yet. However, both Chaos and Tenkou weren't content with sharing my body. They're now fighting over control of my body among themselves."  
  
Mars relaxed a little bit, but remained distrustful. "And how am I supposed to believe all that?"  
  
Suzaku looked earnestly into Mars's eyes. "Please, trust me. There's no way I prove that my story is true, but I swear it is!"  
  
He said it with such honesty and earnesty that Mars couldn't help but somewhat believe him. But she held herself back, still afraid of being too trustful. Those two conflicting feelings, sympathy and doubt, fought to be the strongest. Mars didn't know what to think or say.  
  
Finally, she compromised. She let her arm down to show she wouldn't attack, but remained on guard inside. Staring at Suzaku with a determined look, she replied, "Fine, I'll trust you until I have a reason not to. What do I have to do?"  
  
Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief. "I thank you whole-heartedly, Sailor Mars. I deeply value your trust." Mars smiled a little, then Suzaku continued, "I lured you into this world because I knew you would be the hardest Scout to win her trust. If I could get you to believe in me, then surely the rest would follow. I also needed a general idea of how strong you Scouts are."  
  
Mars interrupted, "So how are you going to get me back?"  
  
"Just climb onto my back again. I will take you back to Konan."  
  
Once again, Mars jumped lightly onto the phoenix's back, and with a rush of air, soared into the sky.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Serena, Miaka, and the others were back in Konan from Mt. Taikyoku. Taiitsukun sent them back, predicting good news ahead. Along the way back to the palace, they encountered a total of 5 bands of the mysterious, shadowy enemies attacking defenseless villages. The Scouts and Seishi managed to defeat them each time, but each time they got stronger than the last. None of the group expressed their fears, but they felt that there would be a time when they couldn't defeat the enemy.   
  
At the palace, Miaka flopped into the first chair she found. "I'm exhausted," she said to no one in particular.   
  
Lita said cheerfully, "Why don't I cook something up? Maybe it'll cheer and energize everyone! I don't think you've tasted my cooking yet, right, Miaka?"  
  
Mina's face suddenly popped up next to Lita. She nodded in complete agreement. "Yup! Lita's a natural chef! You'll love it!"  
  
Lita smiled. Tasuki led her into the kitchen, while she blushed happily. "Yeah, this guy is pretty hot! As the saying goes, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach! This is going to be a snap!"  
  
Meanwhile, Taka and Miaka sat in the chair, heads leaning against eachother, just sitting in silence. They were recalling old memories from when they first met as Tamahome and Miaka, to their first kiss in the Kutou Palace, to finding eachother again in Tokyo. They had their past behind them and a future before them. Still, their future was still questionable. Would they survive to reach that hopeful future?  
  
Darien and Chichiri were talking to pass the time. Mina was spying and stalking Chichiri from a distance. Amy and Yui were sharing ideas and knowledge. Lita was in the kitchen, cooking obviously, and talking to Tasuki simultaneously. Serena was left alone to roam the palace herself.  
  
She retraced her first steps when she was given the tour of the palace, the tour when Raye disappeared. She smiled politely at passing guards and servants, but kept thinking about Raye. What if she was never found? What if Raye was being held captive, and they had no idea? What if nothing turned out the way it usually did, happily ever after?  
  
She had walked onto a small Chinese-styled bridge out in the garden. A stream flowed beneath her, the sunlight danced above her, and smiling flowers surrounded her. "The only sane and peaceful place in the country," she thought wearily.  
  
Suddenly, the sunlight disappeared. Gasping, Serena looked up into the sky. The silhouette of a huge bird blocked the sunlight from reaching the Earth. "Oh my god! What's happening?" she franticallly thought. Serena raced outside to the front entrance, and arrived just in time to see a red phoenix descend lightly from the sky to the ground.   
  
The others all crowded around her. They, too, had either seen the shadow or heard the shouts being heard around the palace. When they saw both the bird and the passenger, emotions of excitement, relief, elation, and surprise flooded their faces.  
  
Sailor Mars was straddled on Suzaku's back, still gripping the feathers. Her hair was tangled and disheveled, but it made her all the more beautiful. A wild smile of joy spread across her face as she realized where she was. She slowly slid off Suzaku's back, and faced the group.  
  
Serena was the first to gather her senses. With tears of relief and happiness, she bounded to Mars and hugged her tightly, as if she never wanted to let go. The other Scouts followed suit. The rest of them stood back quietly with serene looks on their faces. Finally, Raye was found.   
  
********************************************************************************  
I think I've stretched this part long enough now. Maybe a little too long...  
Anyway, next time: Raye reveals who exactly their enemy is. And how can they trust Suzaku?  
  
Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me. They belong to their respective companies over in Japan.  
  
  
  



End file.
